<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meaning by fearthe_unusual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642428">Meaning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthe_unusual/pseuds/fearthe_unusual'>fearthe_unusual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthe_unusual/pseuds/fearthe_unusual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every move they make,every idea, has a reason and rationale behind it. Except what they mean to each other.<br/>Oswald has thought's about his mother and Edward is there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was thinking this can be set whenever you like but probably nearer the end of the series or post series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This isn't meaningless. </strong>
</p><p>They are sitting facing one another. Looking into one another’s eyes. How often had they done this? How often had they looked, stared, delved into each other’s eyes?</p><p>Stared so long that it would become uncomfortable for anyone else, that it would be interpreted as something else, by anyone else?</p><p>
  <strong>This isn't meaningless.</strong>
</p><p>Oswald thought of his mother, it was her birthday today, yet she wasn’t here. A tear falls down his cheek. He tries to hide it, brush it away with the back of his hand. He can’t let anyone see, not even Ed, what is within. His weaknesses. Edward doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t hesitate to wipe away the tear. Why did he do that? Why does he hold Oswald’s face?</p><p>
  <strong>This isn't meaningless.</strong>
</p><p>Edward is here. Edward always was there, even when he tried not to be. Oswald is always there in return and never denied he wouldn't be. It's not something they think about, they just <em>do</em>. They ended up here, after it all, having experienced everything they did, they are here. Together. Still wishing to be in the other's company.</p><p>
  <strong>This isn't meaningless.</strong>
</p><p>Why are they staring? Why are they sitting so close? There is always a reason behind their actions, yet they can’t fathom why they act like they do around each other. Oswald jumps back when he feel's Ed’s hand, the action so foreign, so unimaginable. Yet it wasn’t the first time Ed had held Oswald’s face in his hands with such caring. It wasn’t the first time they had looked at one another like there were things unsaid. It wasn't the first time they did everything they could for one other.</p><p>
  <strong>This isn't meaningless.</strong>
</p><p>They stare like they are daring the other to do something. To act upon the emotion so close to the surface for both of them. This has always felt so right, being themselves around one another. This is the only real thing they have in their lives. There is no one else they know that can give what they give each other. What they give each other is the ability to be their true selves, darkness and all. It’s more than Edward has ever had from anyone. It's more than Oswald has ever expected anyone to give. The level of devotion that is present...</p><p>You’re there when no one else cares.</p><p>“Don’t cry, Oswald.” Edward smiles, eyes alive. Oswald smiles, eyes alive. Full of meaning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't help myself, I think they mean so much to each other but it's never really expressed. This was short but it just came to me. Please like/comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>